A second chance of life
by Lyderning
Summary: Lo único que alguna vez deseó, fue ser feliz en un mundo que no la oprima.


A Second Chance At Life.

"Al principio pensé que no valía la pena, la vida se iba escapado de mis manos y caído en las manos de otro. Todos mis amigos: Muertos.

Rinabelle; murió cuando un espejo le cayó encima.

Kevin D' Shion; envenenado con Cantarella.

Luna-bella Megune; un disparo certero entre las cejas.

Mei; asesinada por comprar Coca Cola de contrabando. La cuarta en morir

Len, mi amado Len; mi mejor amigo; un niño de 14 años atropellado en las vías,

Teodora, masacrada viva.

Leonardo y Lorena; Enfermedad terminal, los primeros en morir

Miriam; atropellada, la segunda en morir

Desde mis primeros días de adolescencia he hecho y perdido amigos, la sociedad de los últimos cantantes que habíamos formado se ha reducido a una persona: Yo, solo yo.

Escribo esta carta para quien quiera leerla, para que se sepan que existí o tal vez solo para sentirme viva. Todo está calmo, los extraño a todos, mis amados amigos. Algún día, quizás no en esta vida o en la siguiente. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos."

Michaella Klingen.

Respiro hondo, un anillo por encima de mi guante blanco provoca un destello en mis ojos. Esa artesanía, que encontramos por pura casualidad en una vieja tienda en la calle Adolf donde una anciana nos atendió ofreciéndolos por 3 DM cada uno. Todos nos compramos uno color rojo, con un número gravado, dependiendo de nuestra llegada al club, fundado por Mei.

La enfermedad terminal de la que me contagié ya cierra su telón, llevándose mi vida consigo. Los aplausos se hacen escuchar seguidos de silbidos, tal vez alucino. No lo sé y nunca lo sabré. En estos momentos prefiero pensar que estoy sentada en mi escritorio dejando la carta sobre la mesa de luz en vez de estar pudriéndome aquí, en una cama de sábanas blancas.

Siento el viento azotarme la cara y el cielo llorando mi partida de este mundo. ¿Quién es él? Ese hombre de capucha negra y traje negro que se acerca a paso lento. Ya veo, viene a buscarme.

— ¿Existe?— me atrevo a preguntar

— ¿Qué cosa?— responde mirando por la ventana como el bombardeo comienza, las sirenas están cayadas y no advierten nada

— Las segundas oportunidades de vida, Japón sería una buena idea

Él inhala, pero no responde, se hizo obvio para mí cuando la bomba cae sobre mi casa.

…

El agua está helada, pero aun así no me doy cuenta de ello. Algo me jala hacia la superficie, me llama, quiere que esté con el/la. Los zarandeos se hacen constantes, como si las cadenas se concentraran en mis hombros. Cuando abro los ojos la luz me sega.

Cinco personas están frente a mí. Ni siquiera puedo articular palabras cuando los veo a todos

— ¿Sabes tu nombre?— pregunta Mei suavemente, aunque su aliento huele a Sake.

— Mi… Chaella…

— No, — corrige una mujer de cabello plateado mientras me ayuda a levantarme, al mirarla me doy cuenta de que es Miriam. Una de las primeros miembros— Tu nombre es Miku, Miku Hatsune.

Recorro la habitación con la vista, ellos me hablan pero yo no escucho. Muchos están aquí; Leonardo, Lorena, Kevin, Mei y Miriam. No puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Cuatro meses después…

La capsula se abre, los gemelos que hay allí dentro se hubieran caído si yo no los hubiera atrapado. Estos se vuelven mareados posando su vista en mí

— Bienvenidos— llego a decir sosteniendo unos audífonos blancos— Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune— sonrío, ellos me miraron confundidos. Tal vez porque todavía se acuerdan de mi— ¿Saben sus nombres?

Ellos no respondieron, solo me miraron confundidos. Tome los audífonos y se los coloqué a cada uno, Rin no decía nada pero me dejo que le colocara sus audífonos. Me alejo y miro como quedo su nuevo accesorio, me doy vuelta y comienzo a buscar una cinta en mí bolso.

Vuelvo a tomarla por el mentón y le colocó su nuevo accesorio

— ¡Mira que linda te ves!— exclamo sonriente. Ella solo se miraba su reflejo confusa

Me volteo hacia su hermano, quien se aleja cuando intento colocarle los audífonos con un sonrojo. Lo tomo del mentón y lo obligó a quedarse quieto

— Bien, bien— junté mis manos sonriente— Por aquí por favor

Los niños me siguen hasta una oficina con vista a la bahía. Les sirvo chocolate caliente y ellos lo aceptan un poco menos tímidos.

— Tu eres Rin— le señalo, me cuesta bastante no decirle Rinabelle— Y tú eres…— La saliva se acumula en mi garganta hasta casi ahogarme y comienzo a toser. Pero suerte Rin actuó rápidamente y me dio una botella de agua— Len— finalizo. — Bienvenidos a su segunda oportunidad de vida.

2 años más tarde

La mujer frente a mi tocia, pero se notaba que estaba ebria. Ella recordaba, lo recordaba todo, pero solo cuando estaba en ese estado.

Por lo general es Meiko quien se emborracha, nunca había visto a Luna-Beth ebria. No se soltaba de mí y le pedía al mesero más y más pulpo. Lagrimas ya le arruinaban el maquillaje, tuve que llevármela y pedir los restos envueltos en aluminio.

Ya en casa pudimos hablar, seguía ebria, pero habla con más fluidez. Hablamos de todo, la vida pasada, el encuentro con la muerte y otras cosas triviales.

Chocamos copas

— Por las segundas oportunidades de vida. — dijimos al mismo tiempo.

…

Las llamas rodean a esa indefensa criatura, las lágrimas desaparecen, su voz se distorsiona. Ya no podía cantar.

Me niego a darle espacio a la muerte para que se le lleve. Ella ha entrado en mis dominios, su vida me pertenece.

Camino sobre las llamas hasta llegar hacia ella, sus sollozos llegan a mis oídos

— Solo quiero cantar…— repetía y repetía

— Claro que puedes cantar, querida.

Ella se sorprende, supuestamente ella y yo éramos rivales. Mi mano se queda en el aire y ella la mira fijamente.

— Somos rivales

— Somos amigas, Teodora.


End file.
